clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/14
YOU ARE VIEWING ARCHIVE FOURTEEN. THE CURRENT TALK PAGE IS HERE. That's that? You say there is a number between twelve and fourteen? WHAT IS THIS THIRTEEN YOU SPEAK OF? There is no thirteen! Such a fake number was obviously created by the American BOF infidels to confuse you! Those who believe in the number thirteen, they are deleting themselves outside of the city gates! Let's just say I'm superstitious of the number thirteen, even though, for much of my family, it is extremely good. My grandmother's birthday is March Thirteenth. My uncle's football jersey number was thirteen. Thirteen is a number of fortune in my family, but I still don't like it! Sill, my dislike of thirteen is nothing compared to my bitter hatred of thirty two! Wait.. what is that? ---- __TOC__ Token of Friendship Hey TS! I've noticed how we've been disagreeing a lot more often recently, and I had a really cool idea, so I decided to make this! It's a drawing of Explorer as King Dedede, ready to clobbah dat dere Kirbeh and any other Anti-Turtlenators who stand in TurtleShroom (penguin)'s way! I think it's pretty cool (if not decent at least). Happy April Fools' Day! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 03:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY APRIL FOOLS Heh heh heh Gold will never be the same. -- E-114 Badger badger badger badger... 05:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: April Fools Sorry about the tardyness, I was especially late today because I had to prepare my mise en place (chopping everything, getting ingredients ready etc) for salad cooking. Yesterday was the last day too so now my 2-week holidays commence. Also, I have moved your article to TurtleShroom (flanders) and replaced your picture with this gesture; I'm working on numerous other articles too, happy April Fools Day (even though its 2nd April for me at the moment, but still) Also, because I'm being so nice I also need you to give me temporary sysop powers so that I may edit the logo and navigation sidebars (because some of the stuff I want to change is protected) I don't mean full-time sysop just after my day finishes and I've done all I wanted to. I'll inform you when I want the sysop powers gone but that's if you're willing to give me those rights or not. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Bring Back Haz Cheeseburger. TurtleShroom (srry this took me so long lol!) I would like to ask you to restore the Haz Cheeeseburger article.It was one of the three original LOLcats which were promised to remain undeleted. and is commonly mentioned through out the date base.As for the reason it was deleted Ned from the CP wiki desided to come over here and yell at us telling us to delete all these unrelated things.Ned by himself put the article up for speedy-deletion and Anniemoose being mad at me deleted it.Haz Cheeseburger all so has one of the most good images in this wiki which took me like 1 hour to make so Im not leting this deletion go by with out atleast begging you to restore the article.Turtleshroom I hope you now realise this and restore the article to its former glory.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Accent? King Dedede returns your favors and compliments. He also notes your former regime as Dictator of the Clubb Phengin Weekee and wishes to know whether you request his help in regaining your regime. --Waddle Dee #3142 19:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Why?? Hey its Mech.WHY IS NED FLANDERS EVERYWHERE!?!?!? its hilarious though--User:Mech Rider Some robots did not eat the waffles 19:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Ned Flanders O MY SOSH THATS EPIC.GREAT DUDE!!!!! Whew.... Saltori... Crying? Hey TurtleShroom! On Club Penguin Wiki IRC channel, Saltori was crying, how come is that? Epicly Awesome Wonderweez 00:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez WINNER!!!!! Great job TS.You have won my role play contest.You have earned this template put it on your page using {Role Play Award}} TSP Grandfather Hey TS. I'm on holiday to Cairns, but unfortunately this means 24 hours of driving. I've decided to do a bit of brainstorming for the wiki, and I've come up with TSP's Grandfather, Libratius Parsley Herbe. Libratius was a Bureau of Fiction employee who caused a crisis because of envy for his friend, Explorer Freddell Antics X. Explorer was the Director at the Bureau circa 1940, and Libratius was a low-paying employee in the Department of Hippenproxy. I've developed a story that involves Libratius causing chaos within the Bureau in order to gain his friend's position, only to find his friend doesn't want it. Libratius spends five years in prison, retires and grows vegetables. Here's how TSP's family gained the Jones surname. Libratius told his sons to change their last names to his wife's maiden name, which was Jones, so if they ended up getting a job at the Bureau, they wouldn't be descriminated for their father's actions. Libratius' employment at the Bureau is a closely guarded family secret, TSP has no idea. Tell me what you think on my talk page. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 00:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey TS I just got back from my church tenebre service (tenebre is latin for Darkness) I was a bit scared of the door slam 9as in thr tomb) if you had a tenere service hope your alright Tails6000 01:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Imperial Articles - DO WANT I noticed in the new users template that you're the go-to guy on legal stuff here, so I thought I'd need your input on what I want to do; See, I need a good, long, arduous project to keep myself busy. This is why, I've taken interest in the Imperial articles (see: Imperial Emperor, Zenthexia, Imperial Base) and I want to adopt them. User:HighTemplar has allowed me to adopt them, but I also need the consent of the wiki itself if its okay if I take over. Though all of the written ones aren't LQA, I still want them as my own. I have multiple reasons for overtaking them - one of the major ones is that most of the locations and other things used in the Imperial Forces template are redlinked and their pages don't exist. Plus, I don't feel like I've been putting in as much as I should, so I'd love to take over the Imperial saga. So whaddya say? http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 03:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Tenebre information I see you havent have a tenebre sservice. Allow me to giv your info, every good friday at 7:00 pm a service using the seven utterences of Christ are read from the bible from my pastor's assistance AND my pastor says the utterences (this year his assistant was my teacher) and after the last set of candles is gone they have the spotlight out and the christ candle is estingquished and a door slam symbolizes the tomb being shut, after the slam, the ushers will lead the congregation through the center and out by the sides, and we are to leave silently AND go to our automobiles silently and recall what we have heard. Tails6000 23:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) awesome remix of robotnik';s cartoon theme I'm serious this guy is awesome Tails6000 22:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|he also has a pipe organ version see this guys youtube channel RE: Thanks, I've made the Imperial Knights article as a first start. I plan to make more once I acquire my Graphics Tablet. Also, could you please put a QUALITY template on 2000 Capital Elections? I need to know what the ranking for that is before I expand more LQA's (my current expansion is Cream Soda, even though I'm not allowed to adopt it I'll still edit it) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 14:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: TSP Grandfather Sounds brilliant, TS. I've got a few more ideas to make that better. TSP's great uncle, being a famous gardner, is obviously known by TSP, so if TSP's family does not reveal the uncle's identity, there would be no problems. In fact, if NOBODY but TSP's Grandfather, Great uncle and up knew the old family name was "Herbe", there would be absolutely no problems whatsoever. Also, regarding the name, I'd love a latin-y type name so maybe "Shroomus" or "Fungo" could be alright. I'd prefer "Shroomus". Have a good time at Disney World! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 07:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Vietnamese War parody The other war parody I'm thinking of will be the Vietnam war parody, with Pengolia being the parody. East Pengolia will be North vietnam and will try to invade West Pengolia, South Vietnam parody. Freezeland will supply E. Pengolia with weapons since they hate W. Pengolia. USA will try to stop this because they're the good guys, but a good majority think that they should stay out. Instead of going to war, the USA just sends troops to West Pengolia to protect them from the East Pengolians. They retreat and East Pengolia invades West Pengolia, making one Pengolia, perhaps for the better. I think to make this we should have E. Pengolia be a bit more communistic. Also this should take place in the WAY future since West Pengolia is still a bit popular. Also, I think the Viet Cong parody should be called "Viet Khanz". What do you think? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo I saw a bunch a character pages im guessing that user made about themselves. Would I be able to make one about me if thats what the other users did?--:EuropeaI'm bored 23:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sk8r Here Hey TurtleShroom! Sk8rbluscat here! =D --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 13:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's talk Hi TurtleShroom. I'm not being hostile in anyway, but I would like to discuss the Project:CPFW-CPW Brotherhood Treaty with you on IRC. I understand this sounds unusual and looks like a "trap", but I assure you I am only trying to make relations better with both wikis. I haven't formally talked to you in a long time, and I don't want this to be a fight or anything. Meet me on the #wikia-CPFW, thanks. --Tigernose Talk 00:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I Need some thing to do. Hello TurtleShroom! I dont know if your the right one to ask this question of but seeing as your the most friendly admin around I figured I should ask you.The plain truth of the matter is I have nothing to do.I seek to do my share of work in the data base and would like to ask you where to start or if you have some article I could work on.Im out of ideas at the moment and I could really use your advice.Please replie as soon as possible. Signed your dear friend Ben Hun My flag gif. Here's the picture: --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 00:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I will do it. My friend code is 0432 0506 6908. My trainer name is Michael. (DONT SHARE IT,ITS MY REAL NAME) I will catch a pokemon. (I have a lugia and when i get Ho-oh i will try to give it to you) (I have pokemon (I cant say it here)-Silver.)--12yz12ab Talk to me 00:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I think destroy in your message means ban.... P.P.S. Tell me what time to meet...I live EST.... You have Pokemon Gold DS? Cool. I have Silver 2. However, Slowking is good, but after you get it, make sure you raise its speed with some of the stat raisers and give it a Scope Lens. Then Slowking will be much better. My Friend Code:44615 P.S:Sorry if my character name offends you. It is named after the first four letter of my game. P.S.S: THIS IS AMAZING -- E-114 WES! Its a Shadow Pokemon! 01:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oops I typed in my trainer ID...I was using this at the time. Here my Friend Code: 3868 0250 4093 Heh heh oops. -- E-114 WES! Its a Shadow Pokemon! 01:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Welcome back, how was Disneyland? Things that happened while you were gone; *We have a MP3 player now, see this *Club Penguin Wiki VS Club Penguin Fanon Wiki; see this and this. *Almost 4,000 articles! Hope you had a good time at Disneyland! http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 05:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I AM HERE!!! So get me registered and lets start the trade. When you are ready tell me on my talk that you are ready. I will start up my DS then.--12yz12ab Talk to me 17:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) OK. I AM ON NOW. THIS IS BEFORE TEN OCLOCK. NOT RIGHT NOW,IM IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS ELITE 4 REMATCH. SORRY FOR ALL CAPS BUT I AM IN A PANIC BECAUSE THE COMPUTER BATTERY IS RUNNING OUT. AND REMEMBER,NED FLANDERS.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Now I am ready. IM WAITING IN THE INDIGO PLATEAU (i just lost). I will connect in one minute from the time i posted this.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I registered you now. --12yz12ab Talk to me 01:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Friend code 0432 0506 6908--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) That is my friend code.... --12yz12ab Talk to me 01:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! And thank you! This is the second trade in my WHOLE LIFE. I have no one except you in my pal pad. In my other pokemon game,the only person i have in my pal pad is MYSELF.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The Flag How'd you make it?????? --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 01:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Kings Rock By any chance do you have another Kings Rock and a Poliwhirl? If you manage to get another Kings Rock (I think its a Pokethon prize if you get enough of those Athlete Points) and trade it with 12yz or me, it will become a Politoad. I see few people with them because most people get Poliwrath and can't get the happy frog anymore. If you want one, I'll give you a level 42 Bidoof (Bidoof FTW) holding a Kings Rock, give it to your Poliwhirl, and trade the Poliwhirl to me and I'll trade it to you back. (By the way, what is your characters name. It will make it a lot easier for me to register you in my Pal Pad). I was sicker than a dog yesterday so I could not do Slowking. -- E-114 WES! Its a Shadow Pokemon! 12:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I might quit. Yes it is true. I might quit because of Ben Hun and users hating me for trying to do my best as a BOSS. I also am getting busier. Just thought you might want to know, --Anniem۝۝se 20:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) PS:Please talk me out of this with one of your good reasons! Help with my Articles Hey, I really have this urge to make my character a HQA2 or HQA3. Problem is...I have writers block. What more could I expand on with my character? BTW, is the courthouse still around? Ben Hun says the admins are corrupt and I want to argue against that. And just yelling at him in comments doesn't really do anything. Oh, and I REALLY need to learn wikicode. Can you help with that? I probably seem like a noob here, but...I don't know wikicode or HTML. I also don't know what to add on my character, how to argue with Ben Hun in a good argument, and eh...Oh yeah. I just got 500 EDITS! And your new parody idea is really good. Penghis Khan: PENGHIS KHAN THINKS TURTLESHROOMS EDIT COUNT IS TOO HIGH! HOW MUCH IS IT? Servant: ITS OVERRR NINE THOUSAND! Lol. So, anyway, can ya reply? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 00:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) (I so need a better siggy.) Hi! Can we please trade again (Pokemon) At 5:30 next Saturday (From the time i posted this)? (A question:How many badges do you have in your pokemon games? (Any one))--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:15, April 13, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! I really needed that. Ben has driven me to insanity. I have lost my creative ability, AND I'M GONNA GET IT BACK! I need to think of a good new article and get going on it. THANK YOU! --Anniem۝۝se 10:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I need your wiseness. Hey TS! I need your wiseness. Ben caused me to lose my will to edit for a LONG time. I think its time he payed me back. What do you think? Does he owe me for the pain the same way he owes you for all your work to get him unbanned. I think he owes me... --Anniem۝۝se 20:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you come up with those loooooooooonnnnngggggg,as the walruses say,TL;DR's and those acronyms like the CREAM SODA party or the UNOWN RUINS RECOVERY PLANS?--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And,that just reminded me... I NEED TO MAKE THE ARTICLE CALLED RANDOM! I HAD THAT IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A WHOLE MONTH BUT I FORGOT TO PUT IT HERE! Sneak Peek:RANDOM stands for Really Annoying Neusiance,Desined (Or made) (And yes i did the bad spelling on purpose,Yzabtech (the character who made it) had bad spelling)--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thoughts on this? A QUALITY template is fine too. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 16:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Do not threaten me! Quite the contrary TS.I owe you nothing all those times of you defending me and unbanning me you did willingly with out any strings attached or deals.I have not broken the COC and cannot be punishd for actions not breaking it.I have done nothing wrong.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 14:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC)